


Brothers, Birthdays, and Beds

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Insecure Sam, Multi, Sam's Birthday, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'm back again.I kinda fell in love with Sam/Dean/Jody so some of that please? So Sam thinks they aren't doing anything for his birthday because Jody has work, lets say she transferred to Kansas to be with the boys, and Dean is away on a small hunt out of town. So Sam goes out for like a really long hike or something and comes back to Dean and Jody both there with presents and a cake and they have a movie night, and maybe Samcentric smut? But definitely a whole lot of fluffy stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers, Birthdays, and Beds

****Thirty-two. He never thought he’d be this old, yet he always dreamed of growing old. It’s hard to reconcile, hard to think that he’s made it this far. With a sigh, Sam shakes his head, lacing up his shoes and heading out the door. There’s a track that runs around the back of the bunker and into the trees nearby, and he figures today is as good as any to find out where it goes and for how far.

Jody was working a later shift tonight since one of the other officers on duty had called in sick, and Dean wasn’t back from the hunt he’d taken down by Wichita, leaving Sam with the bunker to himself. He’d spent most of the day sending out information to other hunters, but he was itching to get outside. The forecast had called for sunshine and temperatures in the 80s, making it easily the nicest day so far this year, and he was loath to waste it indoors. 

Hitting the trail feels good, stretching his muscles and enjoying the sun beating down on his skin. The track goes further than he thought it would, wending through the trees until he meets up with a creek, and by then sweat is running down his temples and pooling in the dip of his back. Splashing his face with the crisp, cold water of the creek, he takes a breather in the shade before turning back; the rest of the trail can wait to be explored another day, and he thinks he’ll walk it instead of running next time. 

Sam is satisfyingly tired when he gets back to the bunker, and he’s ready to head off toward the showers when he hears a clatter from the kitchen. Immediately, he’s on guard, edging toward the room and lifting a handgun off of one the many displays along the way. He’s not sure what to expect, mind running through the possibilities of what could’ve found them and gotten through the bunker’s warding - 

What he’s not expecting is the flicker of candlelight, and the slightly startled and amused looks coming from Dean and Jody at the sight of the handgun in his grip. There’s a cake covered in quickly-melting candles between them on the table, a small stack of neatly-wrapped presents next to it. 

“Happy Birthday, Sam,” Jody and Dean chorus together, and Dean moves around the table to urge him closer. 

“C’mon Sammy, make a wish before all the candles melt.” 

Obediently, Sam does, but he couldn’t tell what he wished for, if he did. 

“You remembered.” 

Jody shoots Dean a glance and what is that look? 

“Of course we did, Sam,” she says kindly, reaching across the table to take his hand. She squeezes gently, and Sam finds himself squeezing back. 

“I just … You had work. And a hunt. I didn’t think -” 

“Excuses, little brother. Couldn’t have you catching on to the surprise, could we?” Dean tries for light and falls just short. Instead, he says softly, “Guess we should’ve said something. We wouldn’t forget, Sammy.” 

“I’m sorry,” Sam says quickly, fighting through how his throat is suddenly tight. “I don’t know why I - Thank you.” 

Another shared look and Jody and Dean move to Sam’s sides. They kiss him in turn, gently, and he relaxes, pressed between them as he is. Gently, Jody pushes him toward a chair and Dean’s offering him a present even as he sits. New books from his brother, fancy running shoes from Jody, and a new tablet from them both leave Sam a little speechless, and there’s still a tiny package that Dean seems to have saved for last. 

It doesn’t escape Sam that Dean’s cheeks are pink when he offers the gift to Sam, and Sam can’t help but unwrap it with care. Clearly, this one is important, or Dean wouldn’t be as nervous as he is. Inside, there’s a flat box, one meant for jewelry and Sam opens the hinged lid curiously. Laying on the velvet interior are two vials hung from delicate looking chains. A single, small white plume rests inside each. 

“They’re griffin feathers*,” Dean says softly, answering the question Sam had been about to ask. “Cas helped me find them. And the chains are spelled, so they’re difficult to break.” 

Wordlessly, Sam lifts the necklaces out of the box and offers one to Dean. Together, they slip them over their heads, staring at them until Sam shakes his head to clear it. 

“Thank you two,” he says again, grinning shyly, and Jody’s smile is reassuring; she’s always been great about the whole ‘soulmates’ thing. 

She cuts the cake efficiently, serving it up with ice cream and quickly storing the rest in the fridge. Marble cake and vanilla frosting, Sam notes and the look he gives Dean must be sappier than he intends at the way his brother blushes. 

“You remembered.” 

“Of course,” Dean mumbles through a mouthful of cake. “Jody baked it though. You know what happened last time I tried to make one of these.” 

Sam takes another bite of cake and grins at the memory. Marble has always been his favorite, though it’s not often Dean’s been able to come up with it for his birthday. The last time, his brother had valiantly tried making the cake himself, only to have made a lighter-chocolate cake from swirling it too vigorously. “It’s delicious, Jody.” 

The woman grins and licks her fork clean with a wink. “Glad you like it. I’ve always been partial to it myself, but everyone else is so set in their ways on the whole chocolate versus vanilla debate that I don’t get it much.” 

Finishing their food, Dean offers to clean up while Sam begs off to take his shower. As soon as he’s out, Jody coaxes him to the living room and onto the couch. The three of them cuddle up together, Sam in the middle, and settle in to finish  _Goblet of Fire_  and start of  _Order of the Phoenix._  

Thirty minutes in, and Sam can feel Dean’s hand creeping up his thigh, stroking slow circles at it slides upward. He tries to rein in the gasp when Dean cups him through the shorts he’d thrown on after his shower, but he knows he’s unsuccessful when Jody’s hand slides over to join. Together, they tease and stroke until Sam is aching, desperate for more but pinned to the couch cushions by the bodies on either side of him. 

“Bedroom?” Jody asks, standing when the men agree quickly, and leading the way down the hall. It doesn’t take long for Sam to lose his shirt and shorts between the hands that roam his body, and he’s pushed down onto the bed before he can make any real contribution to helping the others undress. Not that they need it, as it turns out. Dean and Jody waste no time stripping, and Sam groans low at the sight of his lovers prowling slowly toward him. 

Jody hits the bed first, pushing him down and claiming his mouth in a deep kiss. Sam can feel the bed dip beneath Dean’s weight on his other side, and he gasps into Jody’s mouth when a firm hand wraps around his cock. She pulls back enough to catch his expression, laughing lightly at the way he chases her lips, then leaning back down for more. Slender fingers trace his tattoo, play with his nipples, and thicker one’s tease his sac, then slide back toward his hole. 

Sam’s panting when Jody finally slides away from his lips, nipping at his throat and chest briefly before asking “How do you want us, Sam?” 

Barely able to think, Sam shakes his head in an attempt to clear it. “I don’t - fuck,  _Dean_ \- anything Jody, whatever you want.” He can’t possibly decide, not right now, not like this. 

Humming, Jody flicks a nail over his nipple, watching him arch with a small smile on her lips. Then, she’s grabbing the lube from the bedside, tossing it toward Dean and yeah, Sam’s on board for getting fucked, definitely. That doesn’t prepare him for Jody suddenly straddling him, lining up his cock, and sinking down on it. He groans and jerks, reaching his hands up to rest them on her hips, and finds himself with his arms pinned as far up as Jody can get them. 

“Get him ready, Dean,” she tosses over her shoulder, settling the weight of her body over Sam. It’s a new kind of torture, being inside Jody’s wet heat with her body holding him down, unmoving as Dean fingers him open. Any movement from Sam earns him a nip from Jody’s teeth and a slightly harder push downward as she tries to keep him still. 

Minutes feel like years before Dean deems him ready, pulling Sam’s legs around his waist and thrusting his cock deep into his brother. It’s only then that Jody sits up, and fuck, Dean can tuck his chin just over her shoulder so they’re both looking down at Sam. Every thrust of Dean’s hips is matched by a roll of Jody’s, each tug of her fingers at his nipples zinging right to his cock, and all he can do is hang on to her hips, feeling them rock beneath his palms. 

Sam’s babbling, writhing under the weight of two other bodies, and he comes bucking up into Jody, rocking back onto Dean’s cock. There’s no containing the yell that tears from his throat as he tosses his head back and he can only lie stunned as orgasm thrums through him. 

Jody and Dean’s movements slow, and she gently slides off him, his wet cock settling on his belly. Dean is making to pull away as well, but Sam finds the strength to wrap his legs tightly, pressing his brother back in and shivering at the shocky pleasure the drag of Dean’s cock sends through him. 

“C’mere,” he gestures at Jody, who thankfully gets the hint. She lets him tug her up to settle over his face, and as she moves, Sam feels the first drip of his own come land against his cheek. Angling up, he sets to work lapping every bit of himself out of her while Dean picks his rhythm back up. The stimulation is painfully good, so Sam muffles his cries and moans in Jody’s pussy, enjoying every twitch of her hips and shiver that he gets. 

Eventually, Jody’s rocking over his tongue of her own accord, and he flattens it, pressing up against her so she can chase her own orgasm, spreading wetness over his mouth and cheeks until she comes with a particularly hard thrust and a loud curse. Gingerly, she lifts herself off him despite the tremble in her thighs, collapsing alongside him while Dean pounds into him that much faster. Obviously close, Dean bites his lip to stifle a whine, blush high on his freckled cheeks as he takes in the shine of Sam’s lips, the drip of come still sliding down his cheek, and its then that Sam reaches up to wipe it off, sucking it from his finger. 

That’s all it takes to have Dean dropping his head as his hips snap erratically, a low moan spilling through his barely parted lips. He’s sweaty and panting, barely pulling free and clambering up beside Sam before flopping down. Jody’s already turned around on the bed, spooned up against Sam’s other side, tracing his abs idly with her fingers. 

“How’s that for birthday sex?” Dean quips tiredly after a while, and Sam can’t help but bark a laugh. 

“You better be ready for round two,” he shoots back, gesturing toward his hardening cock, prompting a sleepy protest from Jody. “Unless, of course, you two are too old for such things.” 

“Like hell,” Dean and Jody manage together, challenge there even in their sleepy voices. Sam just smiles and tugs them closer, letting his eyelids droop; maybe a nap first isn’t such a bad idea. 


End file.
